


World Domination -- 3

by Astro_Cat_360



Series: "World Domination"? [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Bones, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, they're stupidly horny like 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Cat_360/pseuds/Astro_Cat_360
Summary: *TW molestation/non-con**TW slight homophobia?*Dib and Keef get grouped together in a camp activity: canoeing. The two end up in the water due to Keef's stupidity. Later on, several kids decide to play 'fuck, marry, kill' and 'truth or dare'. Zim and Dib leave to their cabin after a while; Gretchen sends Jessica after the two, to gather dirt (for no particular reason, other than sending it to Gaz).Zim and Dib visit the high school once last time, getting their diplomas. Zim stays over for dinner; he and Dib hold hands, making Professor Membrane suspicious of the two. Zim doms Dib once they get in his room; Dib grows uncomfortable and Zim leaves.Professor Membrane talks to Dib about breaking up with Zim, causing Dib to storm back to his room and cry. Gaz talks to Dib, calming him down. Dib walks over to Zim's house; an awkward tension is in the air while Dib gets his neck wrapped in bandages. Serious shit happens (can't explain or else it will spoil).Dib arrives back home, being questioned by Membrane and being backed by Gaz. He rushes to his room, attempting to video call Zim.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Series: "World Domination"? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964491
Kudos: 1





	World Domination -- 3

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting the hang of summaries, bare with me, lol

-•- Recap -•-  
  
Dib finally got his surgery and is able to breathe almost anywhere (not underwater of course). While Dib is getting operated on, Zim goes over to his house to get him a change of clothes. While Zim was over there, Gaz pushes him to tell her that he bit Dib’s shoulder.  
  
Shortly after Dib got operated on, he began to mess with Zim’s antennae, finding out they’re actually quite sensitive. After Zim woke up, he questions Dib what he has that’ll make him vocalize, to which Dib doesn’t answer.  
  
After a while, Zim and Dib go to Saturn for their date. The two drank fairly a lot and things end up going bad. Dib grabbed Zim’s antennae roughly, to which Zim grabbed Dib’s (no thank you) roughly. The two go back to Zim’s base and end up passing out pretty quickly.  
  
The Irken woke up, absolutely confused. Dib explains every question Zim has, even where his ‘source’ was. Zim, obviously wondering what he means, looks between his legs. Dib, flustered, looks between Zim’s legs as well. Zim gets mad at Dib. The alien orders the human outside and he lays down, beginning to cry.  
  
After a quick cry, Zim video calls Dib. The two talk for a long while and then go to sleep. Dib walks outside of his house in order to go to school, but he was greeted by Keef. Keef asks where Zim is and Dib lies, telling him that he went to the Hi-Skool. He runs off and Zim walks up to Dib. The two note that the orange-haired kid has been looking for Zim a lot recently.  
  
Later in class, Keef scares Zim while asking for his number. The Irken gives him his Speech account, and he leaves.  
  
After a while, Ms. Brant makes Zim hand out a permission slip to a camp. Later, Dib heads home and gets his permission s</span>igned. He, to pass the time and to get tired, does some funky shit.

  
Meanwhile, Zim is trying to connect to his Tallests, but Gir interrupted him. The small robot told the alien that there was someone, ‘cheesehead’, was outside.

Zim checked and it was Keef. After a while, the human wrapped his arms around the Irken. Zim quickly kicked Keef out and went down to his bedroom. Seeing Zim upset, his computer gave him a VooDoo doll that looked like Dib. Zim’s computer quickly explained what the plush could do and ‘left’. After some… Stuff… Zim passed out due to sensory overload. The Irken woke up to his slitherborf. His computer carefully explained everything to a very confused Zim.

Later, Dib and Zim sat together on the bus to go to the field trip. The alien handed the human a tablet that showed the conversation he had with Keef. Shortly after Dib finished reading, Zim told him that he was threatened into seeing Keef.

After a couple of hours, Zim meets Keef out on the camp dock. Keef gets too close to Zim and he leaves. Dib starts walking after the Irken, but Keef catches him. The orange-haired human asked the other if he liked Zim, to which he lied and replied with no. Keef, pleased, leaves Dib to go to Zim.

After the event that just occurred, Dib brings Zim over to his bed by semi-teasing him and pins him to it.

-•- Recap over -•-

Dib, reacting to what Zim has said, instantly went red.

Dib) *Moves Zim’s wig off of his head to grab an antenna*

Zim) *Widens eyes slightly* D-Dib-Thing…

Dib) … *Grabs Zim and sits up, making his wig fall off*

Zim) … This isn’t what Z-

Dib) You were looking at my mouth…

Zim) *Blushes hard* “Curses”...

(A/N: Anything in “___” is in Irken)

Dib) You know I don’t speak or understand Irken, Zim…

Zim) *Mumbles* Then learn it… *Looks away from Dib*

Dib) *Brings a hand up to Zim’s head and strokes the base of an antenna*

Zim) *Inhales sharply* Nh-…

Dib) *Quickly takes hand away* Sorry, I don’t know why I did that without asking, you just-

  
Zim) *Sits up on knees*

Dib) Hey, woah-... Zim! Look, if I broke some sacred Irken law by not asking or something, I’m sorry, okay?

Zim) *Grabs Dib’s face and brings it close* Zim demands you do that again.

Dib) O-Okay? *Grabs the middle of Zim’s right antenna and rubs it between fingers*

Zim) Mh… “Diiiib” *Lets go of Dib’s face and digs face into his chest*

Dib) You *Ahem* really like this, don’t you? *Looks off to the side*

Zim) Silence, Dib-Stink…! Mmnn…

Dib) *Mumbles* … You’re in no position to give orders… *Looks back at Zim’s head* Spaceboy… *Grabs Zim’s other antenna*

Zim) Hmg-!!

Dib) *Lets go of both antennae* Zim, are y-

Zim) *Looks up at Dib* Hm!? Zim NEVER told you to stop STINK-BRAIN!!

Dib) … J e s u s …

Zim) I COMMAND you to continue!!

Dib) Hey! Look, Zim, I really don’t think you get what’s going on.

Dib) This kind of stuff is a big deal for us humans. You’re just not thinking straight because of your -- sort of our --, uh… Revelations… We should take a step back and maybe… Er-...

Zim) *Grabs Dib’s face*

Dib) Zim?

Zim) Zim understands. *Kisses Dib*

Dib) *Widens eyes* Mf- *Freezes in place* …

Zim) *Squishes Dib’s face and kisses him harder* Mh…

Dib) …Nmh- {This… Is our… First… K-Kiss… Not counting my shitty confession… Nor that peck on the date… This is our actual first kiss…} Hm-...

Zim) *Pulls away and sits back* As you can see, Zim is slightly aware of Earth mating culture and some of th- What’s… Eh!?

Zim) Wh-What are you prodding me with!?

Dib) Zim. Oh my G-God. Th-They taught us this in high school… *Moves hand to face* I-It’s… Uh… It’s kinda… L-Like your antennae… Well… No… Not really… But, um… I-It’s for- It’s… *Begins to mumble* Sensitive… I guess… _Stop moving!_

Zim) Hmmm… I see… *Grabs Dib’s hands and brings them to waist and antennae*

Dib) Z-Zim- I-I don’t- D-Don’t move-... Ngh...

Zim) … *Looks at Dib, confused* … Why not?

Dib) J-Just d-don’t… Mh... Nh...

Zim) … What if Zim moves forward? What’s going to happen…? *Slowly moves self forward*

  
Dib) *Grabs Zim’s shoulders* Z-Zim! P-Please… Stop… Nmmh-

Zim) *Looks down* … Dib… Is this your source…? The source we were talking about before- … *Mumbles* _The fight…  
_  
Dib) Hm-! … Y- *Covers mouth with a hand* M-hmh…

Zim) … *Scoots off of Dib, sitting on his lap* …

Dib) Z-Zim… W-We should… Probably go to sleep…

Zim) … *Narrows eyes* … Fine. *Hops off of Dib and grabs wig* {You Stink-Beast… It’s just an organ…} *Puts wig on head, takes off boots, and lays down on own bed* {Either it helps you live, like your lungs or heart, or it has some unknown use Zim doesn’t know about… Or it’s useless? Though, it was in the same place as my…} *Grunts* {Zim is thinking too much… But he can’t sleep}

Dib) Z-... N-Nevermind… *Takes off boots and falls asleep*

-•- Timeskip -•-

Zim) … *Looks over to the clock in the corner of the screen* … 10 a.m… The Dib sleeps too much… *Shakes head and goes back to scrolling* … This ‘in-tear-net’ is stupid…

Zim) *Shakes tablet around* Dumb, stupid, Earth ‘Wee-Fee’... Zim demands information about this organ! But Zim isn’t finding anything… *Goes back to scrolling* … I didn’t have any information about it… But I haven’t seen or known about it before, so of course, I don’t have anything… But surely they would have something about this organ-thingy… Rrgg… Why must this tablet run so slow when I need it!?

Zim) … *Sighs* The Dib called it something… *Puts a claw to chin and taps it* Though… I can’t remember… He got annoyed when Zim looked at it… Or tried to… He shouted… *Hits head repeatedly with hand* Think… Think… Th-

Camp counselor #1) *Knocks on the cabin’s door and walks inside* Hi kids! Everyone is meeting up by the dock for today’s activity… Wake your friend up-

Zim) By the dock-? _**Say**_ , does this said activity include… _Water_?

Camp C. #1) Yes, why?

Zim) Well, you see, *puts hands together* Zim’s _female parental figure_ said that he couldn’t get in the water.

Camp C. #1) … Oh, well, that’s fine! You can just sit down and watch!

Zim) … What is this activity anyways?

-•- Later -•-

Dib) … Canoeing…?

Zim) Yes, that’s what the camp hyuman said. *Sits down*

Dib) And… She also said you can sit out? *Crosses arms*

Zim) Yep!

Dib) … I find that-

Keef) *Runs up to Zim and Dib* Hi!!

Dib) Very hard to believe… You _b-bug…  
_  
Keef) Hey, Zim, why are you on the ground?

Zim) My ‘ _mom_ ’ said I can’t be in the water…

Keef) But you’re in a canoe!

Zim) Erm… Camp lady said I shouldn’t risk it.

Keef) Aww… Man… Okay then-!!

Camp C. #2) Gather around kids! It’s time we get you guys grouped up!

The small group of seniors crowds around the second camp councilor with groans and sighs. The first camp counselor walks up with a clipboard and starts listing off names.

Camp C. #1) Alex and Dex. Jessica and Zita. Dib and Keef-

Dib and Keef) _What!?  
_  
The councilors act like nothing had happened, still listing off names, while a couple of kids from the small crowd turn around to look at Dib and Keef.

Dib) Come _ON_!! I’d rather be with Gretchen!!

Keef) … You know she has a crush on you, right?

Dib) … _Still?_

Keef) Ouch, harsh much?

Dib) She’s only interested in my glasses and hair… So, the way I look. She isn’t interested in paranormal things like I am. There’s no way that’s going to work…

-•- Later -•-

Dib) Sit _down_ , idiot!!

Keef) Pfft, why?

Keef leans over in the canoe, trying to wave to Zim on the dock. The orange-haired kid leaned over one last time and the canoe flipped. _Laughter_ erupted from the dock as the two teens struggled back to the surface. Dib, with fast reflexes, grabbed his glasses before they went out of his reach.

Laughter _rang_ in Dib’s ears. The familiar laughter he _should’ve_ grown used to, but he **didn’t**. _Tears began rolling down his cheeks.  
_  
Keef joined along in the laughter as the two of them swam over to the dock. The closer Dib got to the dock, the louder the _familiar cackle_ of Zim got. The raven-haired kid knew the alien was laughing to fit in with the others and to make it seem like he still hated him, but it still hurt him.

-•- Later -•-

Almost everyone in the class was sitting around a campfire. Dib and Keef’s clothes were still damp from the fall in the lake.

Random kid) … What should we do…?

Random kid #2) Truth or Dare?

Gretchen) *Looks over to Dib and rolls eyes* Pssh, _lame!  
_  
R.K) Um… Kiss, marry, kill!!

Keef) *Throws up hand* Change marry to **FUCK!!**

Multiple students laugh and a couple let out ‘woops’.

Gretchen) _Perfect_. I like it.

R.K #2) Gretchen, you first. Me, Dib, and Chris.

Gretchen) Hm… Kiss you, kill Dib, and fuck Chris… I guess…

Dib) {‘ _S_ h _e_ l _i_ k _e_ s _m_ e’ Pft. I don’t care.} *Rolls eyes*

Gretchen) … _Keeeeff_ … Alex, Jessica, and Dib.

Keef) Oh, a guy… Um… I’d kiss… Alex-?

Alex) I’m not gay.

Keef) It’s… A game… Kill Dib, and… F-Fuck Jessica… I guess… {Ew.}

Dib) Killed twice… _Neat_ …

Keef) Dib! Your turn now!! Um… Me… Hm… Gretchen… And… Uh-

Alex) Zim.

Zim) How dare you insert Zim into this _filthy_ Earth game… {It seems fun though…}

Dib) *Pulls out phone and starts scrolling through it* Easy. Kiss Gretchen, Kill Keef, Fuck Zim.

Zim) *Puts on a disgusted face* _Puke._

Keef) Heey!!

Gretchen) *Blows a raspberry* Pft, _grOOOSSss…_

Dib) *Rolls eyes* Anyw-

Zim) **ZIM’S TURN!!  
**  
Keef) Oh! Oh! Me! Dib! AANnnddd…

R.K #3) Me.

Zim) Hm. Kiss… You? Kill Keef… And screw The Dib I suppose.

A couple of kids let out ‘ooo’s at the fact that Dib and Zim said they’d _fuck_ each other.

Jessica) Truth or Dare time!!

R.K #2) But Gretchen said-

Gretchen) _Shut up.  
_  
Jessica) Dib!

Dib) *Flinches and looks up from phone* I- What- Yeah?

Jessica) Truth or Dare!?

Dib) Uh… _Truth?_

__Jessica) Hmm…

Gretchen) Do you like Zim?

Jessica) *Claps* Yes!! Yes, yesss!! Tell us!! Do ya? Do ya? Do ya!? I ship iiitt!! Zim and Dib!! _ROMANCE!!  
_  
Dib) *Blushes slightly* Uh-

Zim) *Narrows eyes* The Dib-Stink and I have hated each other since he- _WE_! Were 12.

Zim) *Motions around with hands* That wouldn’t make-

Gretchen) *Leans to Jessica and whispers something to her*

Zim) -Any sens-

Jessica) *Gasps* **ZIM!!  
**  
Zim) *Grumbles* … Yeah?

Jessica) Truth or Dare?!?

Zim) … Zim chooses _dare._ *Mumbles* He wants to know if you have anything _good._

Keef) *Chokes on spit*

Jessica) Yessss…

Zim) {She’s scary… Like that Earth creature… A ‘snake’...}

Jessica) KISS DIB!!

Keef) *Doubles over, still choking on spit*

Dib and Zim) **_What!?!  
_**  
Jessica) Kiss each other!! *Pumps fists into the air*

Zim) Can Zim back out…?

Gretchen) Nope.

Zim) *Groans and grabs Dib’s shoulders*

Dib) *Shuts eyes and slowly leans towards Zim*

Zim) *Rolls eyes, closes them, and kisses Dib*

Dib) Hnn-!!

Keef) *Grabs chest* {OUCH!!}

Jessica) KYAAAA!! *Puts hands to cheeks*

Gretchen) *Pulls out a phone and takes a picture*

Zim) *Shoves Dib away and crosses arms* _Gross pig smelly…  
_  
Dib) *Wipes mouth* … Bleh.

Keef) Fuck this… *Stands up and leaves*

Jessica) Again!!

Zim) Zim gives up on this game. *Leaves*

Dib) A dare is a dare. It’s done. *Follows Zim to cabin*

-•- Later -•-

Most kids left the circle, aside from three and Jessica.

Jessica) *Pulls out phone and starts texting Gretchen* {‘Jess.: Gretchen, I’m going to their cabin.’} *Stands up and heads off towards Zim and Dib’s cabin*

Jessica) {‘Gretch.: Remember. Blackmail.’} … Aww… It’s not really _blackmailing…_ Just sending it to Gaz…

-•- A little bit later -•-

Jessica) {‘Jess.: Alright. I’m outside their window.’ ‘Gretch.: Pictures. No flash. Be quiet.} … Okay…

Dib and Zim are together in the cabin, sitting down on the ground in the middle of the two beds. The two are holding hands.

Zim) Zim needs to take the pill I told you about. Spit is still water.

Dib) Mostly water, yes, but-

Zim) It’s _still_ going to hurt Zim.

Dib) *Lets go of Zim’s hands* Did you… At least bathe in paste?

Zim) Ah, yes… Zim did…

Dib) … *Reaches up to Zim’s wig to grab his antennae*

Zim) *Grabs Dib’s wrist* Give them a rest… Please.

Dib) Oh… Okay…

Zim) *Slowly brings his hand close to face*

Dib) … What are you gonna do?

Zim) *Wraps tongue around one of Dib’s fingers and suckles on the tip*

Dib) Wh-!? Z-Zim- What are y-you doing…?

Zim) … *Looks up at Dib* …?

Dib) … *Looks away from Zim, massively flustered*

Zim) … Ith thim thoin thmthin wrng? (‘Is Zim doing something wrong?’)

Dib) I mean… No… Not really…

Zim) … Hm?

Dib) N-Nothing’s _WRONG_ … It just…

Zim) *Takes Dib’s hand away* … {Back on the Voot Cruiser… The Dib said something about his neck… And _liking_ it… Correct?} Hm…

Dib) Zim…?

Zim) *Uses one hand to grab Dib’s shoulder and uses the other to push up his chin*

Zim) *Scoots up to Dib and leans close to his neck*

Jessica) *Quietly squeals and begins taking pictures*

Dib) Z-Zim-?

Zim) *Licks Dib’s neck* Hmhmhm…

Dib) *Tenses up and widdens eyes* Mh-! Z-Zim!?

Zim) … Back on the Cruiser, you _enjoyed_ Zim touching your neck…

Dib) *Thickly swallows and blushes hard* I-I… Y-You… Remember that?

Zim) But of course… *Grins*

Dib) … {I… I never noticed… His smile… I… Like i-}

Zim) *Licks Dib’s neck again*

Dib) HmMh-! N-Nh-...

Jessica) {Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God-}

Dib) Z-Ziimm…

Zim) You enjoy this, huh? … How’s your shoulder Dib-Thing?

Dib) B-Better… But st-still bruised…

Zim) *Drags teeth along Dib’s right shoulder and moves down to his collar bone*

Dib) *Softly grunts* Mh...?

Zim) *Knocks Dib to the ground and crawls on top of him* … *Snickers* Zim likes this…

Dib) You… You like what?

Zim) *Nibbles Dib’s neck*

Dib) *Turns head* Hm-!! Nh... Mnh...

Zim) … _THAT_ … Your little noises…

Dib) Hmmh… *Covers face with hands*

Zim) Don’t hide your face, Dibblet…

Dib) *Smiles crookedly* Eheheh…

Zim) *Ejects two tentacle-like limps from PAK and pulls Dib’s hands away from his face* Heh… *Pins his hands to the ground beside him*

Dib) *Huffs and squirms around* {Fuck.} Hnnh...

Zim) *Grins* Your face got _MORE_ red… Like as if that was even possible… These PAK limbs make you… Think _things_ , hm??

Dib) *Chuckles awkwardly* Eheh… W-Well… I-I guess so…

Jessica) *Squeals and runs off*

Zim) *Lets go of Dib, retracts PAK limbs, extends PAK legs, and rushes over to the cabin window*

Dib) H-Huh…? *Sits up and crosses legs* … Wh-What is it?

Zim) Zim heard a noise…

Dib) … Either it was an animal or someone was stalking us…

Zim) … It might be the second one. These Hi-Skool females go nuts over two males interacting with each other.

Dib) … Heh, yeah… The girls went crazy when Alex got hurt and Dex was the only one who went to see if he was okay… Then, after that, they freaked when they saw Alex leaning against Dex for support…

Zim) … What is it with females and two guys anyways?

Dib) Oh… Um… I don’t know…

Zim) … I find it sort of strange…

Dib) … Yeah, I guess so…

-•- Two days later, in the middle of the night -•-

Dib was half asleep in his bed and Zim was fully awake, sitting up, in his bed. It was their last night in the cruddy camp.

Zim, to be honest, has been waiting for a moment like this since they arrived. The Irken leaned over the side of his bed and grabbed the Dib plush his computer gave him. His computer was a lot nicer than the one he had before; it even had a different voice. Zim made a mental note, ‘thank your computer later’, and sat back down on his bed.

Zim) *Looks over at Dib* … *Looks back to the plush and smirks*

Zim) *Pokes the Dib-Plush on the chest*

Dib) *Rolls over, now facing Zim, and hugs a pillow*

Zim) *Pokes the plush between the legs, gently*

Dib) *Squirms around and mumbles* Zim… *Wraps legs around the pillow* Mh...

Zim) {It… Works…} Hmm… *Curls finger around the plush’s pelvis and drags it upward*

Dib) *Squirms around more* Mh… *Huffs* _Fuck_ …

Zim) *Antennae twitch underneath wig* … {The Dib… Likes this? Is that why he didn’t want Zim to move??} *Slowly passes thumb between the VooDoo doll’s legs*

Dib) *Moans underneath breath* Mggh… *Lays still*

Zim) … What was that, Dib-Thing…?

Dib) M- gh… _More_ …

Zim) *Passes thumb over the plush again*

Dib) *Gasps and clenches teeth* F-Fuck…

Zim) … *Brings the Dib-Plush to face* What if Zim… Just… *Slowly licks in between the doll’s legs*

A trail of soft, broken, moans left Dib’s mouth, making Zim turn a light green.

Zim) *Quickly hugs the doll to chest, turns away from Dib, and lays down* {No no no no no no no no- Zim is taking advantage of Dib during his sleep…!}

Dib) *Groans in sleep and sighs*

Zim) …

Dib) *Hugs the pillow tightly and moans softly* Zim…

Zim) *Antennae twitch underneath wig* {... B-But he IS calling Zim’s name…}

Dib) Mhh… Z-Zim… Please…

Zim) {He’s calling more… Desperate… Pleading…} *Swallows thickly*

Dib) Ziiimm…

Zim) …

Zim moves the Dib-Plush from his chest to his mouth. The Irken sighs, breathing onto the plush’s legs; Dib squirms around. Zim wraps his mouth in between the doll’s legs and begins to suckle; Dib gives out a loud, muffled, moan in response.

Zim) *Closes eyes and slows down* Mrfg…

Dib) *Gasps loudly and sits up quickly* … *Looks around quickly*

Zim) *Hugs the plushie to chest and pretends to sleep*

Dib) … *Looks over to Zim* Shit. *Slowly gets up out of bed and waddles over to restroom* Shit shit shit shit.

Zim) … Did Zim do something wrong…?

-•- In the morning -•-

Dib) *Groans awake*

Zim) *Walks out of the restroom and looks over to Dib* Oh, finally! NOW you’re awake…

Dib) … *Sits up* You- *Yawns* You waited for me…?

Zim) … No. Totally not. *Grunts and walks back into the restroom*

Dib) Zim, wait! *Stumbles out of bed and falls* Shit. *Stands up, grabs glasses, and stumbles to the restroom*

Zim) *Snorts*

Dib) Z-Zim… I- *Huffs and puts on glasses crookedly*

Zim) I’m not mad Dib-Hyuman… *Grabs Dib’s face*

Zim’s PAK sends out a robotic arm and it closes and locks the restroom door while Zim readjusts Dib’s glasses.

Zim) Just annoyed at how stupid you were for a moment…

Dib) Hey… I have to sleep, Zim…

Zim) Zim knows… Just… Zim couldn’t sleep…

Dib) … Eheh… Y-You can let go of my face now…

Zim) … I don’t think so… *Smirks and backs up against a wall*

Dib) Uhhhhh… *Blushes hard*

Zim) *Moves hands to Dib’s shoulders* Stop being so uncomfortable…

Dib) B-But I… I haven’t even been in a relationship before…

  
Zim) … {Pretty sure he’d shut me up if…} You had a heck of a dream last night... You wouldn’t stop calling for me…

Dib) … What are you talking about…?

Zim) Pleading for Zim… Desperate for ZIM… You wanted… More…

Dib) *Widens eyes* W-Well… Um… *Sighs and kisses Zim to quiet him*

Zim) M-!! {Yep…} *Closes eyes*

Dib) *Shuts eyes and shoves Zim up against the wall more*

Zim) Hmg-!! {Ow! My PAK!} *Shoves Dib lightly*

Dib) Mh- Wh-What? What did I do…?

Zim) PAK… *Turns Dib around and shoves him against the wall*

Dib) OoF-

Zim) You seem weak today, Dib-Thing…

Dib) O-Oh, I-

Zim) *Slowly licks Dib’s neck* Silence…

Dib) Mh- S-Silence? Not really silent… W-With you licking m-my and everyth-thing…

Zim) At least stop talking… *Snickers*

Dib) *Inhales* M-Mh… {Oh God… Just that breath…}

Zim) *Goes in to lick Dib’s neck again*

A knock comes from the cabin door, making Zim growl. Dib lightly moves Zim out of the way; he unlocks the bathroom and opens the cabin door.

Dib) Hell- oh… *Narrows eyes* What do you want Keef?

Keef) Everyone is starting to go back to the bus and Ms. Brant sent me to get you and Z- What’s with your neck…? *Points to Dib’s neck*

Dib) *Puts a hand up to neck* {Must be from a couple of nights ago… Or the shoulder bite from before our date…?} That’s nothing.

Keef) … Alright… Well… Go get Zim, where ever he is, and go to the bus… *Walks away*

Zim) *Walks out of the restroom* Who was that?

Dib) Keef. We have to get back on the bus…

Zim) *Looks over to Dib’s neck* … {Invite. Take action. Simple.} *Smirks*

-•- Timeskip -•-

  
Zim and Dib switched seats on the bus, giving Zim a full view of the mark on Dib’s neck.

Zim) *Glances at Dib* {... Slightly purple. Hm… I suppose I gnawed harder than I thought…? Hmh… He didn’t complain though…}

Dib) *Brings hand up to neck* {Feels like the entire world is staring at my neck… Jesus… It’s just a mark…}

-•- Later -•-

Zim and Dib are walking home together, due to the fact that their houses are in the same direction.

Zim) {Come on… Tell the stinker…} Dib.

Dib) *Raises eyebrows and looks over to Zim* Hm?

Zim) Come to Zim’s base- H-House- *Growls* Zim invites you over to his home. You deny and you will be torn apart.

Dib) Ohh… Ummm… I-

Zim) Also, your neck is what you hyumans call ‘bruised’.

Dib) I- What?

Zim) Yep… Are you visiting Zim or not? Hm?

Dib) I- Um- Y-Yes… Of course…

Zim) Good. *taps fingers together*

-•- Later -•-

  
Zim drags Dib over to his elevator, disguised as a toilet, in his kitchen; the two hop into it together.

Zim) Computer!!

Comp.) Yes…?

Zim) First, Zim thanks you. Second, take us down to the lab- *Growls* Dib, stand away from Zim.

Dib) I CAN’T. Your elevator is made for one person…

Zim) *Snorts* Stop squirming at least.

Dib) But… *Mumbles* I’m not… Squirming… *Voice fades away*

A loud buzzing begins to sound, making Dib flinch, and it quickly dies out.

Zim) … Computer!

Zim) … COMPUTER!?

Dib) Zim, I think-

Zim) *Groans* Gir must’ve cut off the power. Now we’re stuck here…

Dib) C-Can’t you use your PAK legs…?

Zim) Too tight of a space. *Leans against Dib*

Dib) *Widens eyes* I- Zim- *Backs up against the wall of the elevator*

Zim) {Hmh. It’s his organ-thing that’s moving… Not him… It feels weird, but it’s giving Zim that familiar feeling in his spooch…} Mhmm…

Dib) *Glances around sparadically* I…

Zim) {How DARE Zim submit to the Dib-Filth-} HmmMm {Okay, so it makes your squeedly-spooch feel funny… That doesn’t mean you should…} *Squirms around* {... Sss… Sub… Mit…} *Bites lip*

Dib) *Grabs Zim’s shoulders* Z-Zim-

Zim) Ssss… {Zim… Is… Fffffailing… That organ of his… Pushing up against Zim…} Mmmh… {It’s… Z-Zim can’t think… Straight…} *Eyes go half-lidded*

Dib) *Whimpers* Fuck… God, fuck… *Hugs Zim close* Fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck… *Huffs*

Zim) *Slowly opens mouth* Mmggh… *Grabs Dib’s wrists* Hmh-! *Tongue falls out of mouth*

Dib) *Squeezes Zim and digs chin into his shoulder* FUUUuuuck…

Comp.) Apologizes, it seems that- OH MY-

Zim) Ohhh… Hhiii coommppuutteerrrr… Mmmh…

  
Dib) *Glasses fall off of face* Hhii… *Stumbles forward with Zim and crushes glasses* Heh… Welp… Fuck…

Comp.) … Um…

Dib) AH-!! Ow ow ow ow!! *Lets Zim go and backs away the best he can*

Zim) H-Huh…? Wuz wrrr-rong?

Dib) I don’t know… My chest just started to… Burn…

Comp.) Um… It’s-

Zim) Must be my PAK…

Dib) Huh, wha…?

Comp.) Yes, his PAK…

Dib) Wh- I don’t understand…

Comp.) His PAK began to overheat because it wanted you even closer… Somewhat… But it couldn’t activate because of the amount of space. The limited space made all the things it’s SUPPOSED to do, not be able to do them…

Dib) … Even… C-Closer…??

Comp.) I- Erm… Y-Yes…

Zim) *Mumbles* Inside…

Comp. and Dib) What was that, Zim?

Zim) Oh, nothiiiinngg…

The elevator starts moving, making Dib almost fall.

Dib) Okay… Oh, um, Zim’s computer? Do you think you can fix my glasses? *Rubs eyes* Practically blind without them…

Comp.) I’ll see what I can do about them…

-•- Later -•-

Zim) *Takes out contacts* Zim asks you to lay on the ground, Dib-Thing. *Takes off wig*

Dib) What? Why?

Zim) Silence. Get on the ground.

Dib) *Sits down on the floor* But I don’t understand why you want me down on the ground… *Leans back onto elbows*

Zim) *Throws disguise out of the way* {Yes…} *Crawls onto Dib, grabs his wrists, and moves them above his head* Stop asking questions, Dib-Filth…

  
Dib) *Widens eyes* Z-Zim-!?

Zim) *Moves legs in between Dib’s and uses knees to push his apart* Zim asks… To be safe… I- *Shakes head* Is it okay that Zim is doing this?

Dib) *Awkwardly laughs* Eheh… I… Guess so…

Zim) Good. *Leans into Dib’s neck and licks it*

Dib) *closes eyes* M-Mmmh…

Zim) *Moves down to the dip in his shoulder and begins to gently nibble at the skin*

Dib) AH-! Hm-! Nnmh…

Zim) *Lets go of Dib’s wrists and moves hands next to his hands* Ngg… *Digs face into Dib’s neck more*

Dib) *Begins to kicks around* HMMmmh…

Zim) {His noises make the feeling in my spooch rise… It makes me all tingly…} Dib… *Droops antennas in front of his face*

Dib) Hmh… *Grabs Zim’s antennae and brings them to mouth* They smell sweet… *Sticks both of the tips into mouth and suckles* {Taste sweet too…}

Zim) *Pants onto Dib’s neck* Nnnn…

Dib) Mg… Z-Ziiihh…

Zim) “Oh my Irk…” *Pulls away from Dib’s neck* D-Dib…

Dib) *Takes Zim’s antennae out of mouth* Wh…?

Zim) N-... None of… Wh-What we’re doing… I-Is sssatisfying… Zim’s n-needs… *Slowly begins to squirm on top of Dib* … S-Something tells me… Th-That… I-I need to do something l-like this…

Dib) *Gasps and shuts eyes* Hm-! Zz-... I-It’s… M-More like… *Takes in a shaky breath and grabs Zim’s hips* Th-This… *Slowly moves Zim backward and forwards*

Zim) Hnnn… *Huffs*

Comp.) Sorry to interrupt… But you’re getting a call from your Tallests… Also, the glasses are done…

A robotic hand comes down from the ceiling and holds out Dib’s glasses. Dib crawls out from underneath Zim and takes them.

Zim) *Stands up from the ground* An… Answer th-the call… *Pulls down edges of tunic*

Dib) I’m just going to… *Stands up* Go use the bathroom! *Runs over to the elevator*

The computer answers the call from the Tallests. Static appears on the large screen in front of Zim, which quickly gets replaces by the Tallests, who are sitting down on a couch munching on snacks.

Red) Oh… Guess he still isn’t dead…

Zim) My dear Almighty Tallests, I am sorry I kept you waiting!!

  
Purple) It’s fine, Zim. As you know, we call you every three months to monitor your mission.

Red) It’s been six years since your arrival on Earth-

Purple) But that’s _FINE_. You can take your time. Anyways, do you have anything to report to us?

Zim) … Well…

Zim) {Telling the Tallests about Dib won’t hold much information… It’s not that important… Buuutt…} *Sighs* Zim has formed a bond with one of the pitiful hyumans. They don’t suspect a thing…

Red) Hm… And what is their name…?

Zim) *Chuckles* Oh, my Tallests, I _really_ don’t think that holds much inf-

Purple) Yeah! … And what happened to that Dib fellow??

Zim) *Gulps* I- Well… Z-Zim formed a bond with… With him. Nothing more.

Red) … You sure? You seem worr-

Zim) *Balls up fists* Zim. Is. Sure. My. Tallests… *Sighs* I apologize for being mad…

Purple) … Anything else you’d like to share?

Zim) Yes, several. Hyumans have multiple weaknesses… Such as feelings, but it’s a very wide range… As well as- N-Nevermind… *Mumbles* It’s not useful…

Red) What was that?

Zim) It’s… It’s _not_ useful information, my Tallest.

Purple) And why’s that? Can’t it be counted as a weakness?

Zim) … Well… Y-Yes… _Technically_ … If you just… Hurt it I suppose… However, it has multiple uses-

Red) What is this ‘ _IT_ ’ you speak of, Zim?

Zim) … It’s something like… Like our antennae, sirs… *Pats hands on legs*

Purple) … Well, what do you mean? Their ‘hair’?

Zim) Oh, no. NO. Um… It’s… Like…

Zim tried to explain what he was talking about, but all he could do was stutter out bits of sentences.

Red) … You seem uncomfortable.

Purple) You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to…

Zim) Lets out a sigh* Whew… And… As I’ve said in a previous report, the hyumans need sleep, which could mean that we could attack them at night.

Zim) But since their world rotates and such, half of them are asleep while the other half aren’t sleeping. So that would make an invasion complicated.

Red) Hm…

Zim) … But… If… If p-possible… Um…

Purple) What is it, Zim?

Zim) … If… If you Do invade the Earth…

Zim) … *Shakes head* C-Could you… Maybe… Let this hyuman Zim formed an alliance with to… _Live_ -?

Red) So, you are using Dib, who likes, or liked you, to gather information…?

Zim) I… Yes-

Red) But you want him to live despite you taking advant-

Dib) *Walks put of elevator* … Hey, Zim.

  
Purple) Well, thank you for the information, Zim! *Pushes a button that causes the screen to go to static*

Zim) *Mumbles* Zim hates lying to his Tallests…

Dib) Sooo… What did you talk about…? *Puts hands behind back and walks up to Zim*

Zim) It was the report I have to make to my Tallests every three months… They call me or I call them… No matter what, I still need to report to them… The things I report are-

Dib) Why?

Zim) … The Tallests don’t send an Irken Invader to a planet without contacting them, _DIB_. They need to see how the said Invader is doing on their mission, how much progress is made, and if any information is gathered. They do offer advice, but that’s only sometimes. You walked in before they could offer me something…

Dib) … But what’d you talk about?

Zim) My _MISSION_!! What else did you think I was sent here? 

Dib) … *Mumbles* For a _fake_ mission...

(A/N: Dib knows about Zim's mission being fake because he caught radio waves of the Tallests talking to another Irken about Zim and that they sent him to Earth to get rid of him.)

Zim) What was that?

Dib) N-Nothing… {It would crush him…}

Zim) *Twitches antennae* … Alright… But for a ‘ _real_ ’ answer, I can’t tell you. An Irken’s mission is _private_ ; Not even to… Someone like you…

Dib) *Raises an eyebrow and smirks* Like me? You mean like… A relationship partner?

Zim) *Perks up antennas* … Well… I-I *Blushes slightly* I suppose so… B-But it doesn’t JUST have to be that. It could be a person like Keef. *Folds arms and stops blushing*

Dib) *Chuckles* Okay… *Walks over to Zim*

Zim) *Turns around, away from Dib*

Dib) *Hugs him from behind* You know we have to go back to the High school…

Zim) Pah! Why would ZIM go back to that _PUTRID_ place!?

Dib) Because we gotta get our diplomas, dummy… *Rests chin on his shoulder*

Zim) … What time do we need to get these?

Dib) In about an hour… We should probably go over to my house… My dad can take us there, so we don’t have to walk. We should also get there early…

Zim) … Yeah… Also, can Zim come over for dinner?

Dib) … Oh… Um… Y-Yeah… Sure. But we have to ask my dad first and we need to see if he can give you snacks…

Zim) No need. Zim will try to eat what your father makes…

  
Dib) Oh… Um… He doesn’t cook. He has a robot that makes food.

Zim) Hm…. I’ll still try to eat it.

Dib) … Alright. *Lets go of Zim* Come on.

-•- VERY later, at the car-ride to Dib’s house -•-

Dib) {Oh… My… God. I don’t have school anymore. I’m officially an adult… Woah. That’s… Actually stressing. H-Heh… Do I get a job? I don’t need to though… My dad’s a well knows professor… He earns a lot anyways… But what about a car? Oh, God… This is all so worrying- I’m-}

Prof. M) So, Dib’s foreign friend, Zam-

Zim) It’s _Zim_ …

Prof. M) So, Zim, how is it now that you’re out of high school? Any plans?

Zim) … It’s going fine so far. I haven’t planned much, just _TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!_

Prof. M) *Chuckles* Haha!! What a jokester!!

Zim) Of course, I’m not going to take over the Earth-

Dib) Hey, dad? Speaking of Zim, can he stay over?

Prof. M) For dinner? Of course!

Dib) {Whew.} O-Okay…

-•- Later -•-

Zim) *Stares down at empty plate* … Dib? When is the food coming?

Dib) In a while… H-Hey, Zim?

Zim) Yeah?

Dib) … I-I’m st… Stressing out ab-about the future…

Zim) *Grabs Dib’s hand* It’s going to be okay…

Dib) Y-Yeah… But… B-But-

Zim) *Squeezes his hand* It’s going to be alright.

Prof. M) *Walks into kitchen*

Zim) *Lets go of Dib’s hand*

Prof. M) … {Hmh.}

Gaz) Hey Dib? Are you and Zim _just_ friends?

Dib) *Picks up a soda from the table* … Yeah, why? *Begins to drink from it*

Gaz) *Turns phone around* So… This is fake?

The image on Gaz’s phone was one of the photos Jessica took back on the last week of the school trip.

Dib) *Widens eyes and coughs out soda* HGk-!! *Cough* Th-That’s *Cough* That’s n-not- *’Flies’ into a coughing fit*

Gaz) *Snickers and goes back to scrolling through phone* Yep. _Just_ ‘friends’.

Prof. M) *Looks at Dib* What’s going on?

Gaz) *Glances at Zim* It’s nothing, dad.

Prof. M) … Okay then…

  
-•- A Little While Later -•-

Zim) *Grabs Dib’s hand* Come on, let’s go to your room.

Dib) O-Okay… *Turns to Professor Membrane* Hey, dad? Me an-and Zim are going to head up… Up to my room…

Prof. M) *Glances downwards at their hands*

Zim) *Grunts softly and lets go of Dib’s hand*

Prof. M) Zim, won’t your parents be worried about you…? Surely you didn’t have a chance to tell them that you’re over here.

Zim) Er- Th-Thank you for the worry, but it’s fine. I told them I was staying over.

Prof. M) … *Sighs* Very well then.

Zim) Yeah! Come on, Dib! *Grabs his arm and starts dashing upstairs*

Dib) Wha-! Okay, Jeez! *Stumbles after Zim, chuckling*

Prof. M) *Puts a hand to face and sighs* …

Gaz) Well they seem like good friends for once.

Prof. M) … Yeah… {Just friends…}

-•- Up In Dib’s Room -•-

Zim) *Shoves Dib against the room door and kisses him*

Dib) Mm-!?

Zim) *Breaks the kiss and backs away from Dib a little bit* … Go on. Lock the door.

Dib) … O-Okay… *Turns around and locks the door*

Zim’s PAK legs came out from his PAK (only the bottom two), making him taller. The two legs that weren’t sent out were replaced with two arm-like limbs. The two hands knocked Dib softly to the ground.

Dib) Ow! Wh-What the-?? Z-Zim, what are you doing? *Starts getting up*

The hands grabbed Dib’s wrists and pinned them down to the ground, above his head.

Dib) Zim, what has gotten into y-

Zim) *Retracts the two PAK legs, crawls onto Dib, grabs his shoulder and head, and licks his neck*

Dib) Z-Z-Zim!?!

Zim) You wouldn’t want your father to hear you now, would you?

Dib) N-No…

Zim) Then I suggest you try to be quiet. *Begins to nibble on Dib’s neck*

Dib) *Gasps and clenches teeth* Fffffuuck... G-God, fffuucckk… *Balls up fists* Z-Zim, please…

Zim) *Grunts* {No. Everything has already interrupted me long enough…} *Starts to suckle on his neck*

Dib) Z- NnnnN-!! *Starts to squirm around* 

Zim) *Lightly bites his shoulder* 

Dib) Zim, st-stop it!

Zim) *Bites Dib’s neck*

Dib) OW!!! ZIM!!

Zim) Quiet, or else you’ll attract your dad.

The bite Zim gave Dib began to bleed, so the alien licked away the upcoming blood till it stopped.

Dib) *Winces* {That’s going to be there for a few days…} *Groans and whimpers* Fuck...

Zim) *Lays on top of Dib* Diiibbb… *Snickers*

Dib) … *Swallows* Y-Yeah?

Zim) *Hugs him* “I love you…” *Moves hands to his stomach*

Dib) … Me too…?

Zim) *Narrows eyes* “Then let Zim do what he wants.”

Dib) I-... Wh-What?

Zim) *Snickers and moves hands down to his hips*

Dib) I… D-Don’t…

Zim) “Be calm, Dib…”

Dib) But Zim… I’m not- *Begins to tremble*

Zim) *Moves hands downward*

Dib) *Shuts eyes and begins to cry* I’m n-not comfortable with th… This, Zim…

Zim) …

Dib) Z-Zim, please stop!

Zim) *Grunts*

Dib) Zim, I said STOP!!! *Breaks away from Zim, scratching arms a bit in the process and stands up*

Zim) *Retracts PAK limbs* … *Narrows eyes and looks up at Dib* …

Dib) Zim… Th-That was molestation… *Begins to sob*

Zim) … Zim is going home. *Walks up to the room’s window and sends out PAK legs* … *Jumps out the window*

Dib) Zim, wait!! … {What did I do…??} *Wipes eyes*

Dib) … Fuck… *Sniffles* … That would’ve relived some stress, but I fucked it up and now I have more God damn stress… *Sits down and leans against bed* Fuck fuck fuck… *Covers eyes* Damn it…

Dib) *Hugs self* Shit… Shit shit… *Begins to tremble* What did I do…? What did I do? What did I do!? *Sighs and takes in a shaky breath* …

Dib) *Sniffs* … *Stands up, unlocks door, and walks to the restroom* Just… Breathe, Dib… Just breathe…

Dib turns on the sink and looks down at the counter. His eyes blindly roam the counter for a bit before landing on a razor blade.

Dib) … Heh…

-•- Hours later, in the morning -•-

Dib groans awake, still in the restroom.

Dib) *Sits up* … What… Did… Did I do? God, my arms… *Brings a hand to scratch arm* OW-!! What the-...?

Dib) … *Sighs and rubs eye* Right… Too much stress… This was stupid of me to do… I didn’t have another reason… At least I don’t think so…

  
Dib) *Stands up and walks back to room* … I still don’t know why Zim is mad at me… *Grabs trenchcoat and puts it on* Was it me stopping him? Surely it can’t be, because what he was doing was wrong! He didn’t know it of course… But… He didn’t- *Shakes head* That _CAN’T_ be what he’s mad at me for…

Dib) Maybe… Because I was fighting agains-

Prof. M) *From downstairs* Dib!

Dib) *Sighs* … Wonder what he wants… *Walks downstairs and stops at the edge of the stairs* Yeah…?

Prof. M) Come here, son… In the kitchen…

Dib) *Tugs down sleeves* … Fine. *Walks into the kitchen* _What?  
_  
Prof. M) *Folds hands together* Come. Sit down.

Dib) *Swallows and sits in front of him*

Prof. M) … *Sighs* You know your green friend?

Dib) … Zim? Of course…

Prof. M) Well… Friends don’t hold hands.

Dib) {Shit. He saw that.} … Okaaayyy… I was stressed...

Prof. M) Especially two guys.

Dib) He sometimes gets excited… *Mumbles* Plus, there’s nothing wrong with it…

Prof. M) … _IF_ you are… D-Dating… Th-This boy… *taps fingers together* I want you to stop…

Dib) … *Narrows eyes* _Homophobic_ …?

Prof. M) Oh, no no no… I would just… Feel more _comfortable_ … If you stop…

Dib) … *Scoots out of chair* _**Fine.**_ *Stomps upstairs*

Prof. M) … *Slowly shakes head*

-•- Later -•-  
Dib is on his bed.

  
Dib) *Tucks in knees to chest* I can’t… I can’t… I _can’t_ … I _CAN’T_ … *Takes off glasses and sobs into knees* H-He’s the only person who makes me happy…

  
Dib continues to sob into his knees, rambling on and on about Zim. Gaz, overhearing his mumbled sobs, stands in his doorway.

Gaz) Knock knock.

Dib) *Wipes face* G-Go away. I don’t want to talk.

Gaz) *Walks into his room and shuts the door*

Dib) Gaz, I said I _DIDN’T_ want to talk!

Gaz) Why are you crying? What did dad talk to you about? *Crosses arms*

Dib) … *Sniffles* He talked to me about Zim… He d-doesn’t… W-Want us t… *Takes in a breath and sighs* He doesn’t want us together… *Whimpers and sobs into knees*

Gaz) … It doesn’t mean you guys can’t date in secret. His word doesn’t change anything… God, I’m younger than you and I would’ve dealt with this better.

Dib) … Sh-Shut the _FUCK_ up. This is my first relationship, you _**WHORE**_.

Gaz) I’ve dated _TWO_ people and I’m currently single. *Narrows eyebrows* I’m at least trying to _help_ you right now. *Walks over and sits down in Dib’s computer chair*

Dib) *Looks over at Gaz* … *Puts head back to knees*

Gaz) Like I said, you guys can date in secret. Dad isn’t going to find out.

Dib) … Yeah, but…

Gaz) From what I heard, dad doesn’t know you guys are dating. Holding hands isn’t _THAT_ bad, but don’t be idiots next time. Now you know that dad is uncomfortable with you two being in a relationship… All you have to do is not show love to each other… In front of him, that is.

Dib) … *Sniffles and starts to calm down* …

Gaz) I honestly don’t give a shit what you guys do together, just as long as I can’t see or hear what you two are doing.

Dib) *Perks up and blushes like crazy* … Uh-

Gaz) ALSO… One, lock your door. I don’t care what you’re doing, lock it. Two, I’d rather have you two doing shit over at his house.

Gaz) You wouldn’t want dad to walk in on you two doing shit.

Dib) *Rests head on knees* Yeah.

Gaz) … Question. Zim has antennae, but can he feel anything from them? Because… Aren’t they his ears?

Dib) Oh… Well… They’re sensitive… And… He can… *Light cough* F-Feel… Pleasure… From them… *Light cough*

Gaz) Oh, really? Wonder how you found THAT out. *Snickers*

Dib) … He can hear from them too…

Gaz) *Grunts* Alright. This conversation got boring. Anyways, I’m out. *Stands up and walks out of his room*

Dib) … *Slightly smiles* Thanks, Gaz… You aren’t the best, but not the worse…

-•- Meanwhile, with Zim -•-

Zim) And he has the nerve to break away from ZIM!!

Gir) Awwe.

Zim) He didn’t let Zim-

Gir) But, isn’t Mary suppoz to say yes? 

Zim) Yes? *Turns to Gir* Yes to what?

Gir) Tah you tuchin’ himz! He didn’t want it tho. Daz y he wanted you tah stop!

Zim) … Hm.

Gir) *Hops off the couch* Tuchin’ himz wen he did’n want you to iz baaad… *skips off to another room*

Zim) Hm. Zim needs to look up what Gir means. *Walks into kitchen and steps into the elevator, disguised as a trash can*

Zim rides the elevator down to a very small room.

Zim) ‘Human agreeance’. Dib-Hyuman said I “Molested” him… He was fairly upset about it… Back on our date, but after it, he said it was a bad thing…

  
Zim) *Lowers antennas* Now I feel bad for snapping and leaving him… ‘Synonyms include: Consent-’ Consent…? Now, what does that mean…? ‘Permission for something to happen or agreement to do something.’ ‘Give permission for something to happen.’ ‘Agree to do something.’ Huh... 

Zim) *Scrolls more* ‘How do you define consent? Affirmative consent is when someone agrees, gives permission, or says “yes” to sexual activity with other persons. Consent is always freely given and all people in a sexual situation must feel that they are able to say “yes” or “no” or stop the sexual activity at any point.’ … Sexual activities? 

Zim) ‘Activities associated with sexual intercourse.’ … Wait… ‘Bondage - a sexual practice that involves physically restraining (by chords or handcuffs) one of the partners’ … My PAK limbs…

Zim) *Shakes head* ‘If one doesn’t agree, it can lead to molestation or rape (depends on how far the act is taken), which can land the person who committed the act to land in jail.’

Zim) ‘The person who was a victim may undergo: Depression, self-harm, suicide-’ … Wh-...

Zim) *Antennae twitch in sadness* … Dib… Wouldn’t… He wouldn’t go that far…! … Would he?

Zim) … No! He wouldn’t! I know Dib. He wouldn’t do that! … Right…?

Zim sat in silence for a while, lost in thought, till he eventually fell asleep into a half-nap due to all his worry about Dib.

-•- In the morning, with Dib -•-

Dib) *Walks out of the restroom and into room* God… It feels so weird waking up without an alarm… *Grabs a shirt from closet* … My arms feel a little bit better compared to yesterday. *Puts on the shirt and rubs arms* Still slightly red from the amount of blood though… However, not noticeable…

Dib) … *Moves clothes out of the way and looks at self in the mirror* Awh, damn it. *Tilts head* That looks bad. *Slowly brings up a hand to neck and gently runs fingers along the bite* Mh. Ow. Still stings.

Dib) Geez, Zim. How hard did you bite me? It looks like a quarter of my neck is bruised! … My trenchcoat SHOULD hide it…

-•- A Little Later -•-

Dib) *Walks up to the front door, putting on trenchcoat* …

Prof. M) Son… Where are you going?

Dib) I’m… *Turns around* Going for a walk… I might grab something to eat… Or just sit at the park… *Shifts collar of trenchcoat*

Prof. M) … What’s that mark on your neck-?

Dib) Th-That’s nothing! I should be back before 12 am, maybe! A-Anyways, bye! *Rushes outside*

Prof. M) … *Slowly shakes head* Wish you’d be more honest to me.

Dib) … I should get Zim to fix my neck… Or patch it up at least. I don’t think he can get it fully healed… But at least to make it not look as bad as it is…

Dib) *Begins to speedwalk towards Zim’s house* … I wonder if he’s going to apologize… He probably doesn’t know what he did wrong…

Dib) *Walks up to Zim’s house* … *Sighs and knocks on the door*

-•- Meanwhile, inside -•-

Comp.) Sir, Dib is at the door.

Zim) *Groans awake* Wha-? *Slowly sits up*

Comp.) Dib is at your front door. Would you like me to let him inside?

Zim) No!!

Comp.) No?

Zim) No. Zim… I doubt he wants to see Zim for a good reason. Can you see what he wants without talking to him?

Comp.) That’s not capable with the software I have.

Zim) … FIne, fine, fine. Let him in… Just tell him to sit down on the couch and Zim will meet him there…

Comp.) Okay.

Zim) … *Rubs eye and sighs* …

-•- Meanwhile -•-

Dib) *Knocks on the front door again* Hello? Zi-

Gir) *Swings the door wide open* Big head boy!! HII!!

Dib) Gir…?

Gir) Yeeeaaahhh?

Dib) … Where’s Zim?

Gir) eheheh, I dunnnoooo…

Dib) What? What are you talking about? *Walks inside past Gir and shuts the door*

Comp.) Zim is down under; take a seat. He’ll be up in a moment.

Dib) … Oh. *Sits down n the sofa* … I guess I’ll wait for him.

Gir) *Hops onto the sofa, next to Dib* Whu-chya need Zim fooor?

Dib) … I need him to fix my neck for me.

Gir) *Gasps* Oh-no! Whuh happen??

Dib) … I got attacked by a bear… *Snickers*

Gir) Woah! … Did ya live?

Dib) No… But I lived.

Gir) Woah!! … Can I tuch it?

Dib) Oh, um, n-

Gir) *Grabs Dib’s arm to reach his neck*

Dib) OW-!! *Shoves Gir off*

Dib) Don’t touch my arms!

Gir) Owwie!!

Zim) *Walks out of the kitchen* GIR!! Get away from The Dib!!

Gir) Oki-Doki!! *Hops off the couch and skips away*

Dib) *Slowly rubs arm* Ow…

Zim) Sorry about Gir…

Dib) … It’s fine…

Zim) … So… What did you… Um… Need…?

Dib) … I-I… Need… Well, you bit my neck… And I was wondering if you could… Heal it a bit…? *Stands up*  


Zim) {Everything is so awkward between us…} … Zim can try… C-Come, follow me…

-•- Later, down in Zim’s lab -•-

Zim) Zim needs you to sit down and wake your clothes off.

Dib) *Blushes slightly and chokes on spit*

Zim) Just your shirt and trenchcoat.

Dib) I-... *Stops blushing* … *Takes off trenchcoat* Okay-

Zim) *Widens eyes* … D-D… Dib…

Dib) … *Rubs arms and sits down on a table*

Zim) *Tears up slightly* Th-... *Shakes head* Take your sh-shirt off now… *Rubs an eye*

Dib) {This is… Extremely awkward now…} *Slowly takes off shirt* … *Begins to sweat nervously*

Zim) *Blushes a little* … *Twitches slightly* {Fuck.}

Zim) *Shakes head and takes off gloves* Okay.

Zim grabs some bandages off a nearby medical table and quickly tries to bandage Dib up, trying to not let his mind get the best of him.

Dib) O-OW!! Fuck- *Winces* … B-Be careful…

He swiftly lost the battle between him and his mind.

Zim) *Blushes hard* … *Snickers slightly*

Dib) Um… Go sl-slower…

Zim) *Holds in a laugh* Okay. *Slows down* … *Leans close to Dib* Am I… Hurting you, still?

Dib) N-No… Not a-anymore…

Zim) … *Chuckles softly* Good.

Zim) *Twitches antennae* Zim… Zim apologizes for his actions, Dib. I let my feelings get the best of me... (which is just sort of happening again rn) I never thought about how you felt… Promise me you’ll stop me sooner. *Runs a finger along Dib’s forearm* … And promise me you won’t do this again…

Dib) … *Puts a hand on Zim’s* I promise. Don’t worry… Did you finish?

Zim) *Snaps off the rest of the bandages and pats it onto Dib* Now I did… *Smirks*

Dib) Oh, good, now I can-

Zim) *Sets thumb and middle finger on Dib’s neck and begins to rub it in circles*

Dib) *Quickly huffs out a moan and widens eyes*

Zim) *Takes away hand* … Are you okay?

Dib) M-Hm. Y-Yeah… I’m fine. K-... Keep… Continue…

Zim) … *Leans close to Dib and licks his neck*

Dib) Mmhm… Zim…

Zim) *Wraps arms around Dib and grabs his chin* If you’re uncomfortable, stop me. *Moves his head continues to lick his neck*

Dib) M-Alright… *Bites lip* F-Fuck…

Zim) *Moves a hand down Dib’s back*

Dib) Zi- Hmh-... Nhh-

Zim) *Lets go of his chin and grips his head, offsetting his glasses* … *Looks at Dib* … *Snickers* Your glasses being crooked make you look adorable…

Dib) *Whimpers* Z-... R-Really…?

Zim) *Moves hand to his cheek* Yes… *Sits down in front of Dib on the table* 

Dib) … You without your disguise is cute…

Zim) *Moves hand from his back to his thigh* Why… *Smirks and slowly moves it upward* Thank you, Dib…

Dib) *Twitches and moves Zim’s hand off of thigh* L-Let’s… Not do that... N-Not yet… *Smiles nervously* Sorry…

Zim) Oh… *Moves hands to DIb’s shoulders* Th-That’s fine…

Dib) … You sure? You look upset now…

Zim) … N-No, it’s fine… As long as you’re comfortable…

Dib) *Smiles slightly and kisses Zim’s cheek* … Can I touch… *Lifts a hand up to Zim’s antennas and rubs one softly* These?

Zim) *Blushes hard and digs face into his chest* M-hm…

Dib) … To make up for stopping you… *Pinches and begins to rub the antenna vertically*

Zim) Mmhmm~

Dib) *Brings other antenna to mouth and licks it* 

Zim) *Bites sleeve* M-Mhm!!

Dib) *Chuckles* … Do you not touch them yourself?

Zim) N-No… B-B- Hnn… But it’s maybe like t-tickling yourself? I th-think…?

Dib) *Begins to laugh slightly but it slowly dies out* … *Lets go of Zim’s antennas and drops hand*

Zim) … Dib? … What’s wrong?

Dib) *Shakes head* … N-Nothing… Let’s just get back to this- *Reaches to his antennas*

Zim) *Moves antennae away from Dib’s hand* Dib. What’s wrong?

Dib) Seriously Zim, it’s nothing…

  
Zim) *Grabs Dib’s shoulders* What. Is. WROOONNGG?!

Dib) *Takes Zim’s hands off of shoulders* Zim, it’s NOTHING.

Zim) You LIE!! FILTHY LIES!!! Tell ZIM-!!

Dib) My dad wants us to break up, ZIM!! That’s what’s bothering me!! Because doing this behind his back just feels wrong and I feel like he’s going to find out, because I’m not good at hiding things; He might GROUND me!! *Begins to sob* And th-then I won’t be able to see you- And-A-And-... *Covers eyes, knocking off glasses* I don’t want that!! … Y-You’re practically the only person who makes me HAPPY!!

Zim) *Lowers antennas* … Your father…

Zim) *Narrows eyes* Your father is terrible-!!

Dib) Zim, please-

Zim) -He can’t stop us! Who cares what he says!! He doesn’t know that we’re actually dating unless you told!! Who is he to stop us!? I make you happy, so if he ‘grounds’ you, that’s taking your happiness away! That’s a TERRIBLE thing for a FATHER to d-

Dib) Zim, STOP!! It’s bad, yes, but he’s not terrible!! W-We do too much… Weird things together!

Zim) Your father doesn’t know that!! All he knows is that we hold hands!

Dib) Yes, but who knows!? One moment we might be doing something in my room, and the next moment, he comes in!

Zim) That’s an invasion of privacy though! He should have to knock!

Dib) Zim! I don’t want to be with you in secret if it means that I might be GROUNDED!! *Hops off the medical table* Ugh!! *Speedwalks to the elevator and pushes the button to go upwards*

Zim) Dib! Stop!!

Dib) *Widens eyes in a panic and begins to mash the button*

The elevator doors close and it lifts Dib up to the ground level. Zim releases his PAK legs and speeds after Dib, climbing his way up the elevator shaft.

  
Zim) *Growls* All of this because of your father… *Bashes through the elevator and looks over to the front door*

Dib) *Stumbles onto the sidewalk in front of Zim’s house and starts running towards the street* 

Zim) *Speeds over to the front door and uses a PAK leg to knock Dib onto the grass* Stop running from ZIM!!

Dib) Ow-!! Z-Zim, please, just-

A PAK leg gets replaced by a robotic hand and shoots out to grab Dib’s ankle.

Zim) You. Are. Going. To. STAY. With. ZIM!!

The robotic hand slowly brings Dib close to Zim; Dib is trying to grab onto something while the Irken is dragging him.

Dib) No! No no no no!! *Kicks Zim in the chest, knocking him to the ground*

Zim) You little- *Retracts PAK legs and stands up* Who are you to kick THE ZIM!?

Tears of panic and fearfulness begin to stream down Dib’s face.

Dib) Zim, st-stop it!! Please! Y-You’re SCARING me!!

Zim) Oh? *Slowly walks to Dib* I’m scaring you? *Grabs Dib’s wrist* Then stop running.

Dib) *Tries to scramble away from Zim*

Zim) *Tightens grip on his wrist* Stop. Running.

Dib) *Ow-! Zim, stop! Please stop! You’re going to-

Zim) Why are you running from Zim!?

Dib) Because I want to be loyal to my dad and not tell him LIES, Zim! The more time I spend with you, the more of a change I have getting in trouble-!!

Zim) If you truly ‘love’ Zim, then you’d stay!! *Yanks Dib’s wrist*

Dib) I do! But if I stay with you, we won’t be able to see each other if-

Zim) But? BUT!? Have you lost your mind!? Zim could easily sneak into your room through the window.

Zim) I let you touch my antennas when you were too uncomfortable for me to- How fucking… ZIM JUST- FOR YOU. And NOW, YOU-... ARGH!!

Zim’s face contorts to utter anger and he twists Dib’s wrist, breaking it. Dib lets out screams and curses in response, more directed to his pain than Zim.

Dib) W-Well I don’t care!! This WHOLE relationship was a big experiment anyways!! It’s not like I actually LOVED you in the FIRST place!!

  
Zim’s eyes flickered a bit of sadness before he pushed it away with a scowl. The Irken lets out a low growl and storms inside his house, slamming his front door shut.

Dib stands up and begins hobbling his way over to the hospital.

Dib) Jesus ffffff… My God…

Dib stumbles in front of his house just as Gaz was walking out the front door.

Dib) G-Gaz!!

Gaz) What the…? *Looks over to Dib* Why are your glasses croo- What on Earth happened to your wrist!?

Dib) Long story. Take me to the FUCKING HOSPITAL!!

Gaz) … *Shakes head* Get in my car.

(A/N: Gaz has a car but Dib doesn’t)

Dib) *Rushes over to Gaz’s car and sits down in the passenger seat*

Gaz pulls out of the driveway and begins slightly speeding to the hospital.

Dib) … Where’d you learn to drive? I don’t recall dad teaching you or giving you money to get lessons… And a car… Don’t remember you being able to get one…

Gaz) Tak. While we were dating, she helped me learn how to drive and she built me a car. But something happened, so… We aren’t dating.

Dib) … Oh… Tak? Isn’t she an alien as well?

Gaz) Yeah, but it doesn’t matter.

Dib) … Do you still like h-?

Gaz) How about I break your other wrist, huh?

Div) … I told Zim we had to split, but he begged me to stay… Told him we couldn’t, because I could get in more trouble…

Gaz) Hmh. Stubborn, isn’t he? When I told Tak, she understood.

-•- Later -•-

Nurse) Go ahead and take a seat.

Dib) My wrist is BROKEN.

Gaz) You’re gathering attention. Sit the fuck down.

Dib) But my wrist-

Gaz) Stop whining. I gotta fill out this paper… *Sits down* I’m gonna leave when you go to get your wrist fixed…

Dib) *Sighs and sits next to Gaz*

-•- Meanwhile -•-

Gir) *Runs up to Zim* Masta, wuh happen’ to Mary…?

Zim) *Glances down at Gir and sits down on the couch* …

Tears began to roll down Zim’s cheeks, but his expression stayed vacant and bland.

Zim) I hurt him… Like an IDIOT.

Gir) You can still see hims tho!

Zim) … He probably doesn’t want to see me…

Gir) I know who dooooeeesss!!

Zim) Eh? *Wipes eyes* Who…?

Gir) *Quickly runs into another room, giggling*

Zim) Hm…? … Who?

Gir) *Runs back into the room and waves the Plush-Dib in front of ZIm* This Mary!

Zim) *Perks up and snatches the plushie away from Gir* Stop it!

Gir) Okie-Dokie! *Happily skips away to another room*

Zim) *Looks down at the Dib-Plush* … *Hugs it close and pets its head* Hmh. I’m sorry… *Lays down on the couch, still hugging the plushie*

Zim) … *Moves thumb to its cheek* … If only you could hear how sorry I am… *Hugs it closer* I’m so sorry.. You probably don’t want to see Zim ever again…

Memories from their earlier argument began to replay in Zim’s head as if taunting him, making him tear up a little.

Zim) … He doesn’t mean it… Does he?

Zim) Our relationship wasn’t an experiment… Right?

Zim) .. He loved Zim. He still LOVES me… THE Zim… Right…? … He doesn’t like the ZIm who broke his wrist, but he likes the Zim that loves him as well…

Zim) … But what if he doesn’t…? *Shakes head* No! None of this is right for an Elite Irken Invader! Th-These feelings aren’t what an Invader would focus on…

Zim) *Sits up* But Zim is no ORDINARY Invader!! Zim is… Zim is ZIM!! Zim can care about ‘feelings’ or ‘love’ if he chooses because Zim is his OWN leader!!

Zim) … *Leans back onto the couch* For now… Zim will need to wait till Dib-Thing is ready to see him… Somehow…

-•- Meanwhile -•-

Nurse) Dib Membrane?

Gaz) Alright, I’m leaving.

Dib) N-No, wait-

Gaz) I’ll tell your bo- ‘Friend’ to come and visit. I’m not staying.

Dib) … *Sighs and walks over to the nurse*

Gaz) *Walks out of the hospital* Boyfriend… Hmh. *Sits down in car and begins to drive towards Zim’s house* … Tak is still gone…

Gaz) … Tch, maybe I could get one. Who knows… She’s the one who chose to go to that mission, rather than me…

Gaz) … Girls are stupid. Always caring about the way they look or the way they act around people… Tak didn’t care though…

Gaz) … *Shakes head* Still, she chose it over me… I… She’ll come back… She might regret leaving me…

Gaz) *Sighs and parks in front of Zim’s house* Whatever. *Gets out of car and walks up to the front door* Gotta get Dib’s dumb alien ‘friend’.

Gaz) *Knocks on the door* They’re most likely going to get back together soon… Dib can hardly live without him anyways…

Zim opens the door, while trying to put a contact on.

Zim) Dib-!! Oh, it’s the sister. What do you want or need from the Almighty ZIM- ow. *RUbs eye*

Gaz) Yeah, uh, your ‘friend’ is over at the hospital, and-

Zim) The Dib wants to see me!? *Moves around Gaz, closing the front door* Yes! *Ejects out PAK legs and dashes to the hospital*

Gaz) … Welp… *Walks back to car*

-•- Meanwhile -•-

Zim) *Runs up to the receptionist* Ms. Nurse-Lady, where is My- Th-The Dib located!?

Nurse) Oh, you mean Dib Memb-

Zim) Yes! Him! He- Where is he!? TELL ME!!

Nurse) He’s in r-

Zim) Tell meee…

Nurse) … He’s in room 525, the fifth floor. Do you want someone to sh-

Zim) No! Zim is his own leader; he doesn’t need help! *Runs over to the elevator and mashes the ‘up’ button*

Nurse) … {Uh… Not even going to question him..}

Zim) *Begins to hop from foot to foot*

The elevator doors soon open and Zim rushes inside.

Zim begins to mash the button to the fifth floor, getting more antsy with every second that passed.

Once the elevator doors opened, Zim dashed outside, quickly trying to find room 525.

Zim) {Where is he? Where is he!?}

Doctor) Hey kid! Stop running in the ha-!!

Zim) Shut it Doctor-Hyuman! Zim is looking for The Dib!

Doctor) His room is to the left…

Zim) *Skids to the left* Aha! *Slows down to a walking speed*

Zim) *Softly knocks on the door and walks inside* … Dib?

Zim was a bit shocked to find the room to be dark, aside form a lamp on the bedside table. The disguised Irken’s PAK glowed dimly, bouncing off the walls.

Zim) *Walks over to the bed and sets a hand on Dib’s shoulder* … Dib…

Dib) *Groans and curls up into self a bit*

Zim) *Slowly moves hand down to his casted arm* … *Saddens eyes* … I’m so sorry… P-Please… Just wake up…

  
Dib) *Groans awake* Hmg… *Rolls onto side* Z… Zim? *Squints open eyes*

Zim) Y-Yes, it’s me… I-I’m so sorry Dib… I-I-

Dib) Zim, are you…?

Zim) *Sets forehead onto his cast* … *Sniffles and begins to cry*

Dib) Oh n-no… Z-Zim I’m so sorry!! *Pulls him up to chest and hugs him* I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m SO sorry… None of this was an experiment! *Adjusts glasses* I love you… I really do…

Zim) *Crawls on top of Dib and lays on him*

Dib) Ohhh, okay… G-Guess you’re on me now…

Zim) *Takes off gloves and tosses them onto the ground* As an apology… *Moves hands to his cheeks* As an apology… *Moves hands to his cheeks* Can Zim… Do what he wants with you?

Dib) Wh-What… I… Uh… Wh-What do you m-mean?

Zim) … *Moves hands down to his sides* What do YOU think Zim means…?

Dib) … *Realization kicks in* OH- W-Well, I-I… *Shuffles around, slightly uncomfortable*

Zim) *Grins and half-lids eyes* … *Begins making swirls with a finger on one of Dib’s sides* Seems like… ‘Something’ has made up its mind…

Zim) Now… Before Zim continues… I need your consent, Dib… I need to make sure that you’re fine with my apology…

Dib) … Lock the door…

Zim) *Sends out a robotic arm, locks the door, and retracts it back into PAK* … Would you like Zim to touch you now, Dib-Thing…?

Dib) Yes, p-please… Fucking P-PLEASE… *Huffs* Nh...

Zim) *Sits up and scoots back off of Dib’s legs* … Hmh... *Moves hands down to his thighs* … Your… It’s… It’s so… *Bends down in between Dib’s legs and sniffs*

Dib) *Widens eyes* Wh- ZIM!?

Zim) *Looks up at Dib* .. Huh?

Dib) Hm-! Y- {Fuck, I can feel him breathing…} Wh-Why are you sniffing it…?

Zim) … O-Oh, um…

Zim) … Th-The smell is just… R-Really… S-Strong… Zim needs to smell it more… C-Can I… Remove…?

Dib) Y-Yes, please, Oh God… *Leans back and covers face* Phhuuckk… Mmh… Nh...

Zim slowly unbuttons Dib’s pants and drags them down.

Zim) … Your undergarments are damp… Are they… SUPPOSED to be like that…? *Leans a bit closer to Dib and slowly inhales* Mm… {These fumes are so… STRONG… They’re … They’re bringing back that feeling in my spooch… Like back in the elevator… And the noises he was making back on the lab floor…}

Dib) *Shuts eyes* Y-Yeah… *Slightly opens them* Y-Yeah… W-Well it’s normal wh-when we ffffeel like this… Nh...

Zim) … Wh-What does Zim do now…?

Dib) … Y-You… You’re ssss-supp-posed to… T-Touch it…

Zim) … How? How does Zim… Is there a specific way… Or…?

Dib) F-First, you remove my under- *Awkwardly laughs out ‘wear’* O-Of course…

Zim) Okay…

Zim slowly does what Dib instructed him to do, his excitement and nervousness rising.

Dib) *Awkwardly chuckles* Th-There it is… Nh...

Zim) … How does Zim…?

Dib) *Slowly sits up* H-Hold on… Lemme just… Shhhow y-you…

Zim) Wait, wait, wait… *Points to Dib’s casted arm* That’s supposed to be in a sling… Why isn’t it in one?

Dib) {Way to kill the mood broken wrist…} It made me uncomfortable… B-But who cares about that…

Zim) {It’s going to heal wrong…} Put it back on later… Show Zim what he’s supposed to do…

Dib) *Grabs Zim’s hands* Y-You just... Um… Hmmh...

Dib, with shaky hands, led Zim’s hands to his shaft; getting embarrassed with how close the alien was to him, and to a highly sensitive spot as well.

Zim slowly reached his thumb out, caressing it. Dib let out a whimper and weak moan in response.

Zim) D-Dib Zim hurt you? Or is that normal…?

Dib) M-Mhm. It’s n-normal… I-I’m fff-fine… Mnh...

Zim) … Okay…

Dib) N-Now… You… G-Grab it- SOFTLY, S-Softly…

Zim) *Grabs Dib’s member softly, a hand above the other* … And n-now, Zim just… *Squeezes it slightly* R-Right…?

Dib) Hm- Mmm-! N-N-wait… W-W-Mmh-! W-Wait… Wait… *Grabs Zim’s wrists* Y-You don’t just s-squeeze it… Y-... Mnnh...

Dib begins to slowly move Zim’s hands up and down, moving in a slight rhythm.

Zim) … I’ve… I’ve seen… Well, glanced at… Kids doing this one thing… In the back of the Hi-Skool…

Dib) Wh- Mh… *Lets go of his wrists and grips the edge of a cover* Wh-What is it…?

Zim) *Flicks out tongue, like a snake, almost touching Dib* Don’t play dumb, Dib-Beast…

Dib) *Widens eyes and pulls blanket over both of them, bringing it up to face* Nnnnh...

Zim) … Do you want me to… You know~?

Dib) M-Mhm… M-hm… Y-ngh-Yes… J-Just… Be careful… ‘C-Cuz of your… Your teeth…

Zim) … *Smirks and presses his ‘lips’ against his dick* “Dib…”

Dib) Hn-!! Z-Zih… *Begins to breathe heavily* Z-Znnnh… Mmh...

Zim wraps his ‘lips’ around Dib’s tip, his alien tongue swirling around the rest of the human.

Dib) *Squeezes eyes closed* Z-Zim… Z-Nmh~! Hmmmmh… `

Dib whimpers and squirms around under the cover. Zim takes in more of the human, making him vocalize.

Dib does his best to muffle his moans, stuffing the hospital blanket into his mouth, but it didn’t work much. The sensations Zim was giving him made his heart begin to beat faster and faster. Dib began mumbling Zim’s name and ‘thank you so much’ around the cover.

Zim) Mfg… *Closes eyes and takes in more of Dib*

Dib) Z-Zi-HN-!! Mhph… Nnh… {F-Fuck…}

Zim) {It’s getting hot in here…} Mgh… Nnh...

The extraterrestrial began to mumble in Irken around Dib.

Dib wasn’t able to catch anything Zim was mumbling because his hearing was growing fuzzy and the main things he could hear was his ragged breathing and heartbeat.

The human clenched at the hospital blanket. His breathing quickened and his heart raced; he could feel something coming up.

Dib) Z-Zim! Zim… Z-nnh… Mh! Nnnh-!  
Zim) *Opens eyes slightly and looks up to where Dib’s face would be* Mgh?

Dib) I-I’m g-... I’m… C-Cl-FUCK-! It’stoolatenow- *Wraps legs around Zim, bringing him slightly closer.

Zim) Hn-!?

Dib squeezes the cover one more time and releases himself into Zim’s mouth.

Zim) HGK-!!

Zim pulls himself away from Dib and began to cough and sputter out onto his legs.

Zim) Hk-! *Cough* Wh- *Cough cough* Wh-What was THAT!? You hardly gave Zim a warning!! *Cough* What came out of you?!

Dib) H-... Hold o-on… Hold on… My exhaustion is all coming to me… *Huffs* Mgh…

Zim) But Z- *Clears throat* Zim demands to know what on Irk was that!

Dib) … You don’t know? We learned it… We learned it during school…

Zim) *Wipes mouth* Edge-E… Edgu-... E-jah… How do you say it!?

Dib) … *Unwraps legs from around Zim and brings them in slightly* … *Mumbles* Ejaculation… Cum… Ya’Know…?

Zim) … Hm… Hmm… Oh!! That stuff Zim woke up that one time, right?

Dib) … Wut?

Zim) … *Blushes hard and flops down between Dib’s legs, sprawling out legs* Zim told you too much!! *Hides face in the hospital bed*

Dib) … Z-Zim, We should really clean this up…

Zim) *Sits up and takes cover off of self*

Zim lets his PAK limbs out, allowing them to wipe down everything. One of the limbs hovered in front of Dib with a small towel.

Dib grabs the towel and wipes down his legs. The arms retract back into the aliens PAK and the human awkwardly lifts his boxers and pants up.

Dib) … *Sits up and crosses legs* … So… Are you going to explain what you said earlier…? Hnh...

Zim) *Sits up and looks away from Dib* Zim doesn’t know what you’re talking about…

Dib) Oh, come on Zim… You can tell me…

Zim) Hm… How about… No. Zim will not tell you… *Crosses arms*

Dib) Ziiim…

Zim) No.

Dib) Zim~

Zim) *Glares over at Dib* No.

Dib) *Grabs Zim’s shoulders and leans forward to him, looking up* Z-Zim… Pl… Please- mmh… Please… T-Mmh-T-T-Tell me..

Zim) *Shoves Dib off and glares at him, looking flustered* Fine. But… Don’t EVER do that again… Don’t make me regret telling you…

Dib) *Sits up* Alright…

Zim) … My computer gave me a… Thing… And, um… It… Sorta… V-Vibrates… I had it in my lap when he told me to squeeze it… So, I did, and… Passed out from an overload of my senses… And… Yeah… It… That’s it…

Dib) … Um…

Zim) … “Fuck…” Zim shouldn’t have told you… *Hides face in hands* I’m sorry!

Dib) H-Hey, hey… Zim… I bet I have something more uncomfortable and awkward… It might make you feel a bit uncomfortable… AND b-better… Um… Y-Yeah…

Zim) … *Looks up from hands* … Go on… Zim wants to hear your embarrassment… *Sets elbow on knee and rests chin in hand*

Dib) … *Exhales* Haah… Fuck… Okay… Um… Sooo… Gaz saw us fighting about two weeks ago… And… She said she never saw me being… Gay… And, um… She gave me really convincing evidence that I was gay…

Dib) … So I get to my room… And I start thinking about you, of course… She convinced me that I might be gay… F-For you… And… *Grips the cover* I… *Winces* God, this… Is embarrassing…

Dib) … *Sighs* I… T-Touched… M-Myself… To you… I couldn’t stop thinking about you while doing it, of course… Eheh… And… I’m pretty sure I’ve done it once or twice now that we’re together… *Smiles awkwardly while blushing hard*

Zim) Zim’s done th- *Shakes head and blushes a dark green* On second thought… It doesn’t even matter…

Dib) … Alright… Alright…

Zim) … Are… Are you going to put your arm in the sling-thing now…?

Dib) Oh… Right… *Leans over to the bedside table*

Dib inserts his arm into the sling and the two sit in silence for a while.

Zim) *Crawls out of the hospital bed and sits down on the cold tile floor*

Dib) *Looks down at Zim* … *Grabs trenchcoat from underneath pillow and puts it on Zim’s head*

Zim) H-Hey, what the-? *Pulls off Dib’s trenchcoat from head, taking wig off*

Dib) *Scoots over to the edge of the hospital bed and pets Zim’s head, passing over his antennae sometimes*

Zim) *Purrs slightly* … *Snuggles upward into Dib’s hand* Hmmh...

Dib) *Snickers slightly and smiles a little*

Zim) *Wraps self in Dib’s trenchcoat and rests head on knees* … You’re better than Keef…

Dib) … *Pauses from petting Zim’s head* … What…?

Zim) … *Lowers antennas and sets wig back on head* Keef hugs Zim too much… Well, before we got together… He sort of backed off since you’re always with me… Um… I don’t know how he got his eyes back… Because I replaced them and-

Dib) That’s why he followed a squirrel for about a month back in 7th or 8th grade… Right?

Zim) … Yes. I don’t remember Gir ever messing with his eyes… *Shakes head a little* It doesn’t matter… He has an addiction to me… Usually I enjoy the attention, but not THAT much…

Dib) … Do you think he likes you…?

Zim) More than that… He’s devoted to me like how I’m devoted to my Tallests, but more… It’s scary…

Dib) Scary…? Scary, how? {Keef probably did something that scared Zim… Or to the point of him being afraid of him…}

Zim) I feel like… If I do something wrong… He’s going to make me regret it… Dib, he might go so far as to HURT me… *Hugs knees*

Dib) … Z-Zim… You have a PAK… It’s going to be fine…

Zim) Y-Yeah… Yeah… *Sighs and closes eyes*

Dib) *Rolls onto back* … {It’s been… 13 days… Since I started dating Zim… And we’ve already…} *Covers face with a hand* {God… Sometimes I think we’re moving too fast… I was scared… Yesterday? But now…} *Sighs* {We’re meant to be together… Not like this, but… That one time when I switched to ‘real science’, his mood had changed so much… To me, back then, I didn’t care…}

Dib) {I got really bored without him… So I went back to paranormal studies… I’m not bored anymore… Zim made my life… Interesting... } *Smiles slightly*

Dib) … *Whispers* Thank you, Zim…

-•- In the morning -•-

Nurse) *Knocks on the door* Dib? Would you open the door, please?

Dib) *Groans in sleep*

Doctor) Here. *Opens the door with a key*

The doctor and nurse walk inside of the room, not noticing Zim because he’s laying on the floor to the right of bed.

The doctor moves to the other side of the hospital bed, spotting Zim sleeping on the ground with Dib’s trenchcoat.

Nurse) *Taps on Dib’s shoulder* Dib?

Dib) *Groans awake but keeps eyes closed* What…?

Doctor) Who’s this green kid over here? He looks ill…

Dib) *Mumbles* He’s still here…? *Sighs* … *Sits up and puts on glasses* That’s Zim. He’s not sick, he has a skin condition…

Zim) *Squirms around in sleep* … “Dib”...

Nurse) … Is he supposed to be here…?

  
Dib) *Yawns* Yeah… I asked my sister to tell him that I wanted to see him…

Doc.) What did you guys do…? {Your hair seems more messy than the last time I saw you…}

Dib) … Talk… *Blushes slightly*

Doc.) *Mumbles* Doesn’t seem that way…

Dib) *Glares at the doctor* … {What kind of doctor are you…?} We just talked…

Nurse) W-We’re here to tell you that you’re free to go…

Doc.) Lay off using your left arm for anything…

Dib) … Okay…

Nurse) You aren’t left handed, are you?

Dib) No… I write with my right…

Doc.) Alright… You can get your friend and leave… But we need to set an appointment to check on your wrist…

Dib) July… Um… 25th…?

Nurse) Alright… I can go write that down. *Leaves the room*

Dib) *Turns to the doctor* Why are you still here…? 

Doc.) To talk. Your father is the professor, yes?

Dib) … Yeeaahh…?

Doc.) There’s rumors going around that the professor has a closeted son… Just wondering if that’s true…

Dib) … {What!?}

Dib) … First, you’re a doctor, not a therapist… Second, you’re an adult gossiping like a kid…

Doc.) Yes, but… Every nurse is talking about it, because they overheard a scientist, who heard a chemist and- You know…

Dib) If I tell you the answer, it’s going to reach my dad one way or another… Either he’s going to stay disappointed in me, or be even MORE disappointed in me…

Doc.) You can at least tell me and I will do EVERYTHING in my power to let it not reach the professor…

Dib) Depends if SOMEONE is fine with telling…

Zim) *Sits up and fake yawns* Sure, sure… The medical staff is getting antsy…

Dib) Yep. Rumors are true. Don’t want my dad to find out though… He grew suspicious, but I played it off…

Doc.) … Do you have a significant other…?

Dib) *Glances at Zim* Um…

Zim) Like any feeble, pathetic, hyman would give him a chance!!

Dib) *Smiles slightly* {Well, thank the Tallests for sending you here, my alien…}

Dib) I haven’t asked anyone out, Zim!!

  
Zim) Plus you’re a freak… {A human freak…} You’re a teenager, young adult if you want to be specific, interested in aliens, ghosts, spirits… And so on…

Doc.) *Chuckles* I’m taking that as a no…

-•- Later, on the way to Dib’s house -•-

Zim) Zim is sorry…

Dib) Zim, you already apologized… {In your own way…} Dib became flustered as he remembered the apology Zim gave him not too long ago in the hospital.

Zim) Yes, I know, but I’m still sorry…

Dib) … *Unlocks the front door and walks inside*

Zim) *Follows Dib inside* … How long is it going to take to heal…?

Dib) About 8 weeks I think…

Dib looks to the couch, where Gaz was laying. She was on her back with her hair covering her face. The two walked over to the couch, and Zim poked her shoulder. Gaz let out a groan and covered her face with her hands.

Dib) … What’s wrong, Gaz?

Gaz) … *Sits up and moves hair out of face* I… You guys know Tak, right…?

Zim) Yeah… Secret Irken. ‘Broke’ my base a long time ago-

Gaz) And left on a, right now, two month trip without telling me anything!!

Zim) … I can try to get in contact with h-

Prof. M) *Walks into the living room* … Zim, would you please leave my household right now…?

Dib) Dad, why does he have t-?

Prof. M) Dib.

Zim) I’ll go… And I’ll try to contact her, Gaz. *Walks out the front door*

Dib) … What was that for!?

Prof. M) At the very least, I didn’t FORCE him out.

Dib) But wh-

Prof. M) Ap-Ap-Ap. How’d you break your wrist?

Dib) … Why did you make him leave?

Prof. M) HOW did you break your wrist?

Dib) Because I was being an idiot and… And…

Gaz) He fell out of a tree!

Prof. M) How do you even-?

Dib) Why did you make Zim leave!?

Prof. M) You have to be really stupid to-

Dib) Dad! STOP avoiding the question! WHY did you make him LEAVE!?

Prof. M) Because I don’t want you to become more worse than you already are!!

Dib) …

Gaz) … And what’s that supposed to mean!? Just because he may have found someone that makes him happy, that makes him a terrible son than he already is!?

Prof. M) … No, that’s not…

Gaz) You’re already upset at him just because he’s still interested in paranormal things and not ‘real science’. Which is utter bullshit, because I’m not interested in science either, but you don’t tell me anything! He isn’t like you, and won’t grow up to BECOME you…

Prof. M) N-Now, now, let’s watch our language-

Gaz) … Watch our language? Watch our language!?

Tears began to stream down Gaz’s face as she became more and more frustrated with her dad.

Gaz) How about you be a good father for ONCE and let us ENJOY our lives!! It doesn’t fucking make any sense that you gripe to Dib about every single little fucking thing he does! You don’t do that to me!

Gaz) Do you gripe at him because he’s a guy and he can ‘handle’ it better than me because girls are ‘sensitive’!? Is that what it is!?

Prof. M) N-No, but-

Gaz) He CRIED when you told him to break up with Zim! He isn’t dating him, but more importantly, ‘Woah, didn’t think he’d do that’, but he did!

Gaz) If that alien keeps him HAPPY, then so be it! I will support him 100% of the way because he is my brother! You should too, but you apparently don’t want your kids to find happiness!!

Prof. M) …

Professor Membrane looks over to his son, who is now silently crying.

Prof. M) … You… Cried…?

Dib wipes his eyes and slowly looks up at his dad.

Dib) … He means the world to me, a-as a friend… How many people can say ‘Hey, I’m friends with an alien’, Not many… From what I know, two…

Dib) Me and Gaz. If you take me away from him, I AM going to find a way to be with him…

Gaz) You can’t just take us away from the things and people we love…

Prof. M) … Love isn’t very-

Gaz) ‘LoVe IsN’t VeRy ScIeNtIfIc’- Yeah, yeah, nothing is scientific, dad.

Dib) … Be proud of us… We found people who bring us joy… People who makes us feel…

Gaz and Dib) Complete…

Prof. M) … *Sighs* Gaz, you shouted at me, and Dib… You cried about… *Inhales* You call them aliens… But they’re… Humans… What… Are they?

Dib) … Our friends… They mean a lot to us… Zim is Zim and Tak is Tak… If they want to be referred to as aliens, then they’re aliens…

Prof. M) …

Gaz) Two questions remain…

Dib) *Rubs eyes* …?

Prof. M) Y-Yes…?

Gaz) … Are you okay with us liking the same gender, and are you okay with us taking part in the LGBT+ community…?

Prof. M) … If it… *Slowly shakes head* Y-... It’ll take a little bit of getting used to… And I want you guys not to hop straight into it… But… What do you mean by the second one…?

Gaz) Getting pride flags, partaking in pride marches… You know… Being an ally…

Prof. M) … I’d like it if you would keep it to a minimum…

Dib) *Sniffles and wipes nose* … I’m going up to my room… *Adjusts glasses and heads upstairs*

Gaz) … *Chuckles softly* 

Prof. M) … *Sighs* What makes you happy, makes you happy…

Gaz) … I’ll go remind him to lock his door… Don’t want you to-... Nevermind… *Walks upstairs after Dib*

Prof. M) …

Gaz) *Runs after Dib* Yo… Make sure you lock your doooorrr~

Dib) *Sighs and shuts bedroom door* … Wait, Zim doesn’t… *Locks door and rushes over to laptop* Fuck fuck fuck.

Dib unlocking his laptop and begins video calling Zim, over and over again, not knowing Zim’s not at home.

Dib) Pick up… Pick up… Please...


End file.
